


I Never Said I Was, You Just Asumed

by Darkandcrazyangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkandcrazyangel/pseuds/Darkandcrazyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John: " for the record, if anyone out there still cares — I'm not actually gay."<br/>Irene: "Well, I am. Look at us both"</p><p>Irene meant something a bit more with that statement. She knew something John didn't and and was amused at John's continued ignorance of the fact that Sherlock Holmes wasn't quite the man he appeared. Her hand told her that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1: I'd Take You Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when reading gender swap fics and with the lines from The Women episode it seemed something fun to explore. This is meant to be short drabbles that are more like summaries and not go much of anywhere. I may or may not flush it out later, so if anyone wants to pick up this idea and make a story then please do.
> 
> Just to note I am aware Sherlock would still count as a guy and that him liking a man would still make him gay, but there is a difference in liking a transgender man and a born male. This isn't meant to offensive, more its meant to fiddle with the differences between physical and emotional attraction.

Sherlock Holmes was born a female with no gender awareness to speak of as she got older. At fourteen she saw what was in store for her as a female and decided she didn't want to put up with such tedious things like menstrual cycles and pregnancy. She shouldn't have been able to get her hands on the drugs and hormones she used to rectify this dilemma, but well she was smart and no one payed much attention to her anyway. When Mycroft and Mummy finally noticed what she had done it was far too late. Mycroft was furious, but dealt with the change in what would be classified as denial. Sister, what sister? He'd always had a brother. Sherlock had kept his secret well until Irene Adler was in his lap and hands wandering down to places she had no right to be fondling. Her eyes widened a gleam in her eye of excitement and arousal. Interest and curiosity lingered there too, but when John entered the room she made no mention of his little secret. She of course couldn't help but try to give him a little hint when John told her he wasn't gay. Sherlock may not have the lovely breasts of a woman but he didn't have that ugly part downstairs that she didn't care for, which meant he was still quite atractive waist down. She couldn't deny his face either. It was gorgeous despite definatly male. Oh she most assuredly could overlook the one missing bit, and with that sexy mind of his she probably could have fallen for him even if he were a normal male.


	2. Drabble 2: I Didn't Need to See That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade really hadn't wanted to see.

Lestrade wasn't supposed to find him. Sherlock wasn't even supposed to be there, but he had wanted to see John even if it was from the shadows. His brain was so occupied with contemplating Moriarity's network that he had forgotten to care for his transport. He was leaning against a tree at the graveyard with full intent on leaving after John left, when Lestrade came and talked to Watson. Watson left, but Lestrade stayed. His sight started to fade around the edges and he wondered why. He was forgetting something, something very important. When his sight cleared back up Lestrade was walking towards him a look of disbelief on his face. He tried to push away from the tree only for his head to spin. Blood loss he realized seeing his bandaged wound was bleeding enough to stain through his pants. Not enough to make him this disoriented though he noted. Odd. He needed to get away. Darn him getting distracted. He struggled to step away and move only to crumple. Why was he so weak? He started racking his brain trying to figure it out when he finally realized the problem. He hadn't eaten in days. Stupid bothersome transport. Now that he thought about it he hadn't really slept either.  
"Sherlock!" came a gasp and he knew he was too late. The police inspector had arrived.  
"I can't," he said voice sounding far away to him. "Don't." Sentences shouldn't be that hard to form. Think! "Can't be alive. Don't tell." Well those were the most atrocious sentences he remembered uttering in his entire life. He needed to store a mental note to never let himself degrade this far lest he fall to stupidity. Lestrade's hands were on his leg trying to stop the wound from bleeding more.  
"You'll explain later," he said firmly and pulled him up. "What have you been doing to yourself!? You must weigh less than one thirty." Lestrade pulled him close and made his way to his car. Sherlock isn't awake for the car ride and comes to not when Lestrade beings him into his home, but when Lestrade starts taking off his pants. He panics struggling away in an ineffective manner since the back of the couch is in the way. "Calm down. I'm just going to change the bandages," he says pressing Sherlock down and continuing what he's doing. He stops once the pants are low enough to see the underwear and crotch zone on Sherlock is most definitely not male.  
"Transsexual," Sherlock croaks out. "You may as well continue." His voice is tight and filled with agitation.  
A blanket is draped across Sherlock's hips.  
"Sorry," Lestrade manages and to his credit continues what he was doing because caring for Sherlock's wound is more important. "When did you...transition? I never would have guessed."  
"Fourteen. I decided menstrual cycles looked like too much of a bother, and breasts would only get in the way."  
"You got a sex change just because you-" he starts before stopping and realizing that this is Sherlock. Sherlock who has never been normal. "So you prefer male or is it just more convenient for you?" he asks instead.  
"I do not particularly have a preference. It is simpler to be conceived as male, but I am not against being thought of as female either. I believe the correct term for me is androgynous." Lestrade nods not looking up as he finishes his bandaging of the gunshot wound. They sit in silence until he's done and Sherlock is almost nodding off again when Lestrade pulls the blanket the rest of the way down Sherlock's legs.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Lestrade asks heading towards his kitchen.  
"I am uncertain. Several days ago I believe." Sherlock probably shouldn't have said that.


End file.
